The present invention relates to electronic calendar applications, and more particularly, to mobile electronic calendar applications that enable a user to reset the time and timescale illustrated by a calendar display.
Advances in computing technologies have enabled smaller devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, to execute more sophisticated applications. As a result, users are able to perform many of the functions on their mobile phones and tablets that they previously performed on their personal computers and laptops. For example, users are now able to view websites, e-mail, and calendars on their mobile phones and tablets.
A drawback of smaller devices is their reduced display size. In order to maximize the display size of these smaller devices, touch screen interfaces are often used. The use of a touch screen eliminates the need for a separate keypad such that additional space can be dedicated to a display. In addition, touch screens eliminate the need for a pointer object (e.g., arrow or cursor) within the display. Although touch screens help to maximize display size on mobile phones and tablets, their small displays still present challenges to application developers.
Calendar entries may include dense amounts of information. Such information is easier to view and comprehend when viewed on the larger screen sizes that are typically found on desktop monitors and laptops. The much smaller screens on mobile phones and tablets make it difficult for a user to quickly find, navigate, and comprehend the dense information that may be included in some calendar applications.
For example, when opening a calendar timeline interface, a user initially views an origination point in time (e.g., certain time and/or date) and may navigate in time from the origination point. There are several ways to go back to the origination point such as re-triggering the same search, re-opening the same element, or clicking on a “today” button if today's date is the origination point. Unfortunately, there is no method that allows a user to configure a pattern or sequence that will enable him to get back to the origination time position in the calendar.
Thus, there is a need for a more navigable mobile calendar application that easily allows a user to return to a time position (i.e., hour, day, week, month, and year).